


Country Roads

by SaltMiner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy Love Songs, M/M, tsukkiyamafest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltMiner/pseuds/SaltMiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then he discovers a gem or a playlist at the bottom of the stack, which had obviously been there longer than all the others.  “Tsukki <3”</p>
<p>“God, kid,” he whispered half to the phone, “how long have you been in love with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have anything to say about this. (Hides behind hands.)

“Gosh, I’m soaked,” he announced as he slipped out of his shoes in the puddle in the entryway.

He smirked at Yamaguchi’s water laden hair as he struggled to get out of the wet jacket clinging to his back.

“It's your own fault, really,” he said, grabbing the sleeve of Yamaguchi’s jacket and helping him tug it off. “You’re the one who refused to stay under the umbrella.”

“Thanks, Tsukki,” he said with a smile, having been freed from the soaked jacket. The white fabric of his shirt was just as wet. Some good that jacket had done, Tsukki thought, you could practically see through it.

“And, it's fine. We were coming to my house, so I didn’t want you to get wet.” Yamaguchi was blushing a little as he fiddled with his wet bangs. “You don’t really fit in my clothes-”  
Tsukishima feels his face heat up a little. He almost wishes they were at his house so he could change Yamaguchi into his own clothes that were slightly too big and always exposed more of his shoulder than it should. “I-idiot,” he mutters, reaching to unbutton Yamaguchi’s shirt, “Let’s get you changed. You’ll catch cold.”

Yamaguchi put his hand on top of his own, not quite looking at him. “My parents will be home soon.”

The silence hangs in the air, and Tsukishima thinks again that they should have gone to his house. His parents both won’t be home until late and then they could-

He is not sure when he became so insatiable.

“Come on,” he says, trying to break the nervous atmosphere, “Let's go to your room.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi says a little nervously and grabs his hand, leading gently down the hallway to his bedroom.

He is not able to restrain himself once the door is closed behind them. Yamaguchi’s lips are cold against his own, and he thinks maybe his priorities should be different. “He could really get sick,” Tsukishima thinks as Yamaguchi shyly kisses back.

He lets his hand return to the task of undoing the buttons of Yamaguchi’s shirt. He gets to the third button before Yamaguchi abruptly breaks their kiss, mouth gaping open and his eyes squinting.

“You okay?” He asks gently, concerned before Yamaguchi is sneezing into his hand. A fierce blush takes over Yamaguchi’s face and he can’t help but laugh.

“I think maybe I should shower,” he says turning away to unbutton the rest of his shirt.

“Probably,” he says, trying not to stare too much. “Your lips were still really cold.”

“Tsukki-” he whines, embarrassed, and he smirks.

Yamaguchi manages to get out of his shirt and pants before hovering awkwardly at the bathroom door, his hand on the waistband of his underwear. Tsukishima sighs and grabs the robe that Yamaguchi keeps in his closet, wrapping it around him.

“Come on. You’re making me cold.” Yamaguchi laughs, mutters sorry into the fuzzy collar of the robe without really meaning it.

“I feel bad, leaving you alone when I invited you over.” he says.

“What, you planning on being in the shower for the next five hours?” he says sarcastically. Yamaguchi chuckles, a little unconvinced. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll just listen to some music while I wai- shoot.”

“What is it?"

“I forgot. My phone is completely out of charge.”

“Didn’t you bring your charger?"

“I think it’s at home.”

“Well, you can use my phone.” he says, bending down to pick his discarded pants off the floor."

“if you have not waterlogged it.” he jokes dryly.

“It still works fine, see,” he says, dropping the phone in his hands. “I know it might not be your tastes, but there might be something you can listen to.”

“You worry too much,” he says, kissing him on the forehead. “Go warm up.”

“Okay.”

Yamaguchi disappears into the bathroom and he waits until he hears the shower start before unlocking the phone and opening the music app. He was right about Tsukishima’s tastes. At a glance, there is not much in the song titles that draws him in. The song list is too unwieldy to navigate and most of the artist names are unknown to him. Yamaguchi always liked music that was a little too surface for him, simple melodies, simple lyrics, popular stuff. There was a charm to it, but Tsukishima had told him a couple times that sometime he was going to introduce him to some “good” music.

He clicked on the playlist tab out of curiosity and found that there were more playlists than would fit on the screen. Himself, he had never made playlists. He always would either shuffle through all of his songs or open up a particular album he wanted to play, but Yamaguchi had dozens of playlists. He smiled at the 3 different “Songs for sleeping” playlists, all which contained practically the same songs. There is one that is just a smiley face, containing all the happy poppy hits that play on the radio, and one called “running” that has some high energy guitar songs and fierce rap music, that he did not know Yamaguchi was into. He frowns a little at “feeling bad” and chuckles at “Bettering myself :P” which contains every song that Tsukishima had suggested he listened to.

But then he discovers a gem of a playlist at the bottom of the stack, which had obviously been there longer than all the others. “Tsukki <3”

“God, kid,” he whispered half to the phone, “how long have you been in love with me?”

He puts the list on shuffle, wondering if maybe he shouldn’t. He knows he has albums on his phone that he only listens to when he feels longing for Yamaguchi, songs he would be embarrassed for the other to hear, but he has always been less comfortable being a sap than Yamaguchi. What looked so lame on him just looked cute when Yamaguchi did it. “And he thinks I’m the cool one.”

The songs are mostly ballads that he doesn’t think really suit them, songs where love seems impossible, songs where the lovers are star-crossed or desperate or tortured. He wants to laugh at his boyfriend for being overdramatic, but he remembers how old this selection of songs probably is. Things had been rough getting here, and he knows he had his nights of feeling melancholy listening to music that made it seem like loving Yamaguchi from afar was the best he could ever hope for.

He hummed along with a familiar tune that he didn’t know the words to and relaxed on Yamaguchi’s ben, allowing himself to close his eyes and take in the music. He didn’t even hear the shower turn off.

“You look comfortable,” he hears over the music, a smirk in his boyfriend’s voice. he looks up to see Yamaguchi wrapped in his robe, looking warm and bright and with about half the nerves he had left with.

“You too.” he says with an easy smile and pats the spot on the bed next to him.

“Are my parents home?” he asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I haven’t heard them.” he says with a shrug.

“You don’t hear much, though” he jokes before grabbing some sweatpants and a sweatshirt from  
his closet. “I’ll be right back.”

He turns the volume down on the phone so he can hear Yamaguchi’s feet shuffling in the bathroom as he gets dressed. He can hear him hum along with the track and smiles.  
He wonders what it would be like to dance with Yamaguchi. He has never been one for dancing to music, but he likes the thought of holding Yamaguchi and swaying to these songs together, as cheesy as they are.

“Did you find something to listen to?” his boyfriend says, reappearing in his sweatpants. He joins him on the bed and snuggles next to him peering at his phone.

“Yeah. I found a very interesting playlist named after me,” he says, failing not to smirk. “Figured you meant for me to hear it.”

“Tsukki, oh god, you weren't supposed to-” Yamaguchi stammers. “I made that so long ago. It is probably really embarrassing.”

“Yeah, probably,” he says kissing him on the cheek, “but I like that about you.”

The song changes and it takes him aback. It doesn’t sound like the other songs on the list. A chorus of female voices harmonizes over an almost twangy guitar, and it's in English.

  
_Country roads, take me home_   
_To the place where I belong_   
_West Virginia, mountain mama_   
_Take me home, country roads_

  
“What’s this?” he asks looking at the track name. A smiling blonde woman looks back at him, but the track name is all random letters and numbers, Yamaguchi having never bothered to fix the title when he downloaded it. “I didn’t know you listened to American stuff. Your English sucks.”

“It's not that bad,” he says pouting.

“Do I know this?” he asks, “It sounds really familiar.”

“It was in that Ghibli movie a while back. Whisper of the Heart?”

“Maybe I saw it advertised?  I don’t see a lot of movies.”

“We should watch it later. I have it in the living room.”

Neither of them moves and Yamaguchi lets his eyes slip shut as he relaxes next to him. “I really like this one.”

Tsukishima’s english isn’t the best, but he tries to listen to the lyrics.

“Not to criticize your thirteen-year-old self, but this song doesn’t seem very romantic. She is just singing about rivers and mountains and stuff.”

Yamaguchi laughs against him his eyes still closed. “And you make fun of me for not thinking complexly.” He shifts to look at Tsukishima, smiling lazily. “Its about going home and being happy with the familiar.”

“And that earns it a place on the Heart Tsukki list?”

Yamaguchi sighs easily and breaths out “You always felt like a road home to me.”

He doesn’t really know what to say to something like that, but he feels his heart swell as the chorus repeats.

He runs his hand through his freshly washed hair and marvels at the warmth of his cheek. He thinks about home, what he would like for something like home to feel like, and thinks it has to be this. Warmth and simplicity and comfort. “Tadashi,” he whispers, a little desperate, and he leans in a little closer.

“Tadashi!” he hears from downstairs, causing them bother to jump in their skin. “Tadashi, is Tsukishima here? Does he want to stay for dinner?”

Yamaguchi separates himself from him and gets off the bed. “Sorry,” he whispers, before turning to greet his mother down the hall.

He returns quickly with a DVD in hand. “I told mom that we’d watch a movie in here until dinner,” he says and grabs his laptop.

The familiar song starts up as the movie starts and Tsukishima lets his hands weave through Yamaguchi’s hair. They make fun of the childish nature of the leads, roll their eyes at the contrived parts, and blush and the love confessions. when the credits roll, Tsukishima squeezes Yamaguchi’s hand.

“You know what you said, about roads home?”

“Yeah,” he says cautiously.

“Me too.”

 


End file.
